1. Field
This application relates to user control of and user interaction with televisions and other media devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Early, televisions were controlled using predefined function buttons located on the television itself. Wired remote controls were later developed to allow users to access functionality of the television without needing to be within physical reach of the television. Similarly, electronic gaming systems were developed which allow multiple users remote input to the system via wired game controllers. Eventually, the wires were replaced with wireless transmitters and receivers. However, as televisions and other consumer electronics have become more feature-rich, the number of buttons on remote consumer electronic input devices, such as television remote controls and game controllers, has increased correspondingly. As a result, users have been required to remember, search, and use a large number of buttons in order to access the full functionality of the device. More recently, the use of hand gestures has been proposed to control such devices.